fs2fandomcom-20200214-history
Fs2 Wiki
Bans Format: Player - For Ban - Banned For - Banned on - Banned By xcoord,ycoord e.g. Griefer0414 - Griefing - 7 days - 25th May, 2013 - TrueBlueAussie - 3321,-2134 * Please add new bans to the TOP of the list *For Ban - Banned For - Banned on - Banned By *minecrisser-5 days (added 3 to previous ban) grief - Jan 22 2014 - RealElkGravy *minecrisser- 2 days - greifing - Jan 22 2014 - Ryanxpenn *ChampGaming-perm- Swearing/innapropiate - Jan 18 2014- Ryanxpenn *POGOSTER - 7 days - disrespect -(2nd offense) - Dec 23 2013 - maryposa *dockool - general disrepect escating into swearing -7 days - oct 5 2013 - maryposa *---------------------------------- OCTOBER ---------------------------------------------------- *grifdiddy08 - 7 days - Griefing and Stealing - MiguelCoCo - 17/09/2013 *POGOSTER - 3 days - arguing, creating havoc, insulting and disrepecting several mods - Phokxx - Sept 15, 2013 *SparklyAngel - 3 days - arguing, creating havoc, insulting and disrepecting several mods - Phokxx - Sept 15, 2013 *TNT_Tylerwww27 - XRAY - 14days - maryposa *-------------------------------- SEPTEMBER ------------------------------------------------ *DocKool - Minor Grief - 1 day 31st May, 2013 - LilArinelle - /warp waterslide-v3 *Troax - Minor Steal and Damage to Ploks propriety (Burning of head) - 2 days 30/08/2013 - MiguelCoCo *cieron2005 - minor grief/theft of enchanting table - 3 days 08/14/2013 -maryposa *troax - Disobeying Admins direct orders - 2 days - August 8th, 2013 - Delete_Repeat *finalfate56 - Hacked client and abusing staff - 3 days - Auguest 5th, 2013 - TrueBlueAussie *magiksword - Unacceptable racism in another player's house (linked with david2510) - perm - August 4th, 2013 - Zeph *david2510 - Unacceptable racism in another player's house (linked with magiksword) - perm - August 4th, 2013 - Zeph *Smallbob - writing ass hole in large letters on the ground - 2 days - August 3, 2013 - Phokxx *HamishBromley - Advertising and Spamming - Perm - 1 August 2013 - MiguelCoCo *Thomascowley - Advertising and Spamming - Perm - 1 August 2013 - MiguelCoCo *------------------------------ AUGUST ----------------------------------------------------------- *Shade1014 - Advertising and Spamming - Perm - 1 August 2013 - MiguelCoCo *DocKool - small grief - 1 day - July 20, 2013 - LilArinelle *xxfastflashxx - advertising & troll - 2d - July 5th 2013 - Phokxx *prarieeagle - small grief - 2 days - july 4 - maryposa *------------------------------- JULY ---------------------------------- *mhmdmbk - small grief - 2d 29.06.2013 - Phokxx *jedmond - grief - 7 days 29/06/13 - Delete_Repeat *chewiecord - grief- 14 days june 28 2013 - maryposa *jaimylv - grief - 7 days - 28th June, 2013 - TrueBlueAussie *ajcrater - small grief - 2 days - 27th June 2013 - Phokxx *magnusbrathen - Small Grief - 3 days - 24th June 2013 - MiguelCoCo *Jedmond - Small Grief - 1 day - 23rd June 2013 - MiguelCoCo *copingeye1 - Small Grief - 1 day - 23rd June 2013 - MiguelCoCo *sebiboy1223 - First time log, threaten to hack, cussing - Perm - 6/15/2013 - DevilMillo *KiTTer_FoR_nV - Grief - 3 days - 10th June, 2013 - moonwalker33333 *malthel2 - Advertising - 14days - 8th June 2013 - scrat_42 *MasonmineHg - small grief - 2 days - 6th June, 2013 - moonwalker33333 *78.147.29.6 - xray from multipul accounts on same IP - BanIP - 2nd June 2013 - scrat_42 *TOBUSCUS1FAN - xray - 15days - 2nd June 2013 - scrat_42 (on skype with Jessy7live, issy7live, camui2001) *Jessy7live - xray, nodus - 15days - 2nd June 2013 - scrat_42 *issy7live - xray - 15days - 2nd June 2013 - scrat_42 (same IP as Jessy7live) *camui2001 - small grief, xray - 15days - 2nd June 2013 - scrat_42 (was with xray group) *srum2000 - x-ray - 14 days - 1st June, 2013 - Phokxx *---------------------------- JUNE -------------------------------- *steeny30 - griefing - Permanant (for major grief) - 30th may scarthro (also with passion) *gingerp - griefing - 4days - 30th may - Scarthro *Hanshooft - Minor Grief - 3 days - 30th May, 2013 - TrueBlueAussie *NerdyGamer129- 14Days- XRay- 29th May - LilArinelle& Blade65687 *KiTTer_FoR_nV 14 days - XRaying - 26th May - blade65687 *Griefer0414 - Griefing - 7 days - 25th May, 2013 - TrueBlueAussie *FakePlayer222 - Abusing players - 5 days - 25th May, 2013 - TrueBlueAussie *Justin60 - Griefing - 2 days - 24th of May, 2013 - blade65687 Category:Browse